Cooper's Biker Gang
by sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: Blaine is jealous of all the time Cooper is spending riding his new motorcycle with his new biker friends. What he wouldn't give to be able to be part of that group.


**AN:** Written for this prompt generator prompt -  
Genre: Romance  
Character: A Jealous Brother  
Material: A Motor Bike  
Sentence to Use: Whoopsidasies!

* * *

Blaine sat on the floor in the living room, his calculus book open on the coffee table and his pencil tapping against his leg. He glanced up at the clock on the mantel, it had been approximately two minutes since he last checked the time. He'd been trying to focus on homework for the past hour – He'd finished one problem.

Not because he was bad at calculus, more because he was wasn't really trying, he was mostly listening intently to any sound from outside that would indicate Cooper and his new friends had arrived.

"Oh Blaine!" His mother walked in with a vase of flowers in her hands, "What are you doing in here?"

"Homework." Blaine's senior year at Dalton was moving like molasses, he was ready to graduate, to be out of high school and moving on to bigger better parts of his life. Besides, maybe if he wasn't just a lowly high school student… certain _people_ would take more notice of him.

"Why aren't you in your room?"

"I can't do homework in the living room?" Blaine asked looking up at his mom as she arranged the flowers on the side table.

"Of course you can." She turned to him with a smile, "You just usually don't. You aren't waiting for your brother are you?"

Rosamie Anderson came to sit down across from Blaine on the sofa.

Blaine swallowed, "Cooper? Why would I be waiting for Cooper?"

Rosamie sighed, "You know I hate that thing he is riding these days, not to mention the questionable company he is keeping."

"I don't think they are questionable, mom, just because the ride motorcycles."

"But it is so dangerous! I hate to think of Cooper on one of those… what are they called? Crotch rockets?"

" _Mom_."

"That's what they're called!"

"It's just temporary," Blaine said hiding his amused smirk by looking down at his book, "He'll get bored of it after his done researching for this role."

"As if that makes it better. He barely knows what he is doing. And those roughians he met at that biker bar?" She tisked and shook her head.

Blaine looked up at the mention of "roughians", he wanted to defend him – _them_ , but wasn't sure how to do it without giving himself away.

"Mom they are nice guys, in fact they are probably the only reason Cooper hasn't crashed yet, they're teaching him to ride better than that flimsy class he took to get his license. They… they make riding look… fun." Blaine sighed and bite his lip.

"I knew it! I knew you were jealous of your bother!"

Blaine's head snapped up, his heart leaping. His mom knew? Blaine had been trying so hard to hide his jealousy, to not look like a kid with a daydream. But if his _mom_ could see it, he must be doing a terrible job.

"Oh god," Blaine held his head in a hand. "How long have you know?"

"Ever since Cooper came by with those friends of his and you saw him actually riding that bike somewhat well. I knew you were jealous and that you were going to want a motorcycle of your own!"

Blaine dropped his hand, "What?"

"You are _eighteen_ Blaine, you are _not_ getting a motorcycle."

Blaine's eyes widened in surprised. A motorcycle? He wasn't jealous of Cooper's motorcycle. He didn't want a motorcycle… unless having one meant he could spend more time with…

Blaine didn't have a chance to reassure his mother as they both looked towards the front of the house where the revving of engines and the loud laughter of Cooper's new "motorcycle gang" pulled up.

"Oh god they're here." Blaine dropped his pencil and sprang to his feet rushing to the mirror over the mantel and trying in vain to flatten down his unruly curls. He should have used more gel today! What was he thinking, hoping that free curls might make him look older? He looked like an eight year old.

"Blaine." His mother called and he turned to see her smiling at him. "You don't want a motorcycle at all do you?"

"I… I just…"

"I should have known." Rosamie shook her head, "Please tell me your crush is on that young tall one with the eyes and not the tattooed one they call _bulldog_."

"Kurt." Blaine said blushing, "His name is Kurt. He doesn't have a nickname like the others do and he…"

He mother smiled, "He…?"

"He's beautiful." Blaine admitted and his mother's smile widened.

"I guess he isn't exactly a _roughian_. Have you noticed his boots? They're designer."

Of course Blaine had noticed his designer boots, and designer jacket and his designer very _very_ tight pants… Blaine cleared his throat, "Yeah, I noticed."

"I usually bring them out lemonade as they sit on the porch or work on their bikes." Rosamie said, "I'm so busy getting the house ready for your father's dinner guest this evening though… do you think you could bring it out?"

Blaine nodded quickly, "Yes, yes. I could do that."

He went to the kitchen with his mother to collect they tray with a pitcher of lemonade, a plate of cookies and glasses for Cooper's friends.

Blaine took a deep breath and then plastered on his show smile before he went to the front door.

He'd talked to Kurt a few times before, but never for long – Blaine had a hard time finding his voice when Kurt was around. Besides, it didn't help that Kurt seemed to have a crush on his big brother Cooper. Stupid 6'3" Cooper with his blue eyes and wavy hair, and acting career. Who would give a short curly haired high-schooler a second glance when Cooper was around?

The group Cooper was hanging out with was about 6-8 guys, but they switched out, not all of them around to ride together at once. Except Kurt. Kurt was there every time they came by the house. Probably because he wanted to be around Cooper.

Blaine sighed, he couldn't make Kurt like him, but he would at least try to talk to him today.

He walked to the front porch trying to keep his hands from shaking as he held the tray, "Lemonade?" He called and got a few "whoots" in response.

His mother might pretend these bikers were a bad crowd, but really they were mostly family men who road bikes as a hobby and got a hoot out of Cooper trying to be a big tough biker "dude" for an upcoming indie film.

Kurt was sitting on the porch steps smiling softly and watching some of the other guys as they stood around talking about their bikes. He got up quickly when Blaine came out.

"Do you need help with that?" He reached for the tray in Blaine's hands even as Blaine was stumbling through his answer.

"I… no, I mean, yes thank you... I was just seeing if you wanted some, um… some…"

"Lemonade?" Kurt finished for him his gorgeous blue eyes dancing. He must think Blaine was such an _idiot_.

"Yeah, that." They both stood on the porch holding the tray and looking at each other until Bulldog come up behind them and cleared his throat, "You gonna share?"

Kurt broke the stare first turning and taking the tray from Blaine, "Yes, of course."

"Ah, I see Mrs. A put some of those ladyfingers out too... Your mom is the greatest!" He shouted back to Cooper.

Bulldog took the tray then as it passed hands until the pitcher was empty and everyone had their snacks.

Kurt still stood by Blaine on the porch away from the rest of the group sipping lemonade as Blaine wracked his brain trying to think of a _single_ intelligent thing to say.

"How long have you been riding?" Blaine finally asked and Kurt smiled at him.

"About two years. I started the summer before my senior year of high-school on a whim, trying to look tough so no one would bother me." He laughed and Blaine's stomach swooped, "I ended up really liking it. I'm saving up for a Ducati now."

"Oh." Blaine nodded making a mental note to look up what a Ducati was later. "Nice."

"You know about motorcycles?"

"Um, no." Blaine admitted not waiting to be caught in a lie. "I really don't."

Kurt laughed again and it was such a beautiful sound that it made Blaine's breath shutter and he knew his cheeks had to be beat red.

"Hey Squirt!" Cooper called joining them on the porch, "You two getting along?" He messed Blaine's curls and Blaine quickly lifted a hand to try and tame them.

"Cooper _please_ don't call me that."

Cooper turned to Kurt, "I call him squirt because he is such a tiny thing."

Blaine was going to kill him. He was going to sneak into Cooper's room that night and smother him with a pillow.

"I don't know," Kurt said looking Blaine over, "He looks like he works out.

Oh my god, was Kurt checking him out?

"I box. I do boxing." Blaine said. And internally groaned. _Me Blaine. Me do boxing. Me like Kurt_. What was wrong with him!

"Uh huh." Cooper hummed looking back and forth at both of them. "Oh Kurt! I forgot to tell you I got those frame sliders you suggested." Cooper turned to face his bike swinging the helmet in his hand recklessly.

Blaine could see what was about to happen before it did, but he wasn't fast enough to stop it. The helmet hit Kurt's glass of lemonade toppling it from his hands as the juice flew out and splattered all over the front of Kurt's shirt.

"Whooopsidasies!" Cooper said turning back around and seeing Kurt standing there with lemonade dripping off of him. "My bad."

"Cooper!" Blaine was mortified. Kurt was going to leave and decided never to come back again.

Kurt just chuckled and shook his head, "It's fine. At least I took my leather jacket off already.

Blaine was looking around for something to mop Kurt's shirt up with. "Vinegar and cold water." Blaine said rambling, "With a little laundry detergent, that should get it out."

He turned back to Kurt empty handed because it wasn't like they kept towels on the front porch.

Kurt was watching him with an amused smile, "You know your clothing care."

"Why don't you take him inside Squirt?" Cooper suggested, "Maybe lend him a shirt while you clean his?"

Blaine was still watching Kurt who was still watching him. "Um. Yeah… I could do that."

Kurt nodded his head to the front door, "Show the way."

Blaine smiled and quickly led him inside talking a mile a minute as Kurt followed him upstairs to his room. _And he was about to have Kurt Hummel in his bedroom!_ Blaine wasn't even sure what he was talking about, but he just kept going as they entered the room and the door shut behind them.

"And Nick got ice cream all over his blazer and I was the only one who knew how to get it out." He was looking through his closet until he found a soft blue t-shirt he thought Kurt would be comfortable in – the fact that it would match his eyes perfectly had _nothing_ to do with the choice.

He turned to find Kurt standing close to him with his shirt off and in a tank top that beautifully showed off his broad shoulders and sculpted arms. Blaine gulped, Kurt knew a thing or two about working out himself.

Blaine held out the shirt, "And… and Nick said that he would have tried to get it out with just water, but that would have never…"

Kurt was watching him intently, taking a step forward and reaching for the shirt – he was just inches away.

"Never gotten the ice cream out." Blaine finished lamely and Kurt leaned in, his face only an inch or so away from Blaine's.

"I have been trying to think of a way to get you alone for weeks." He said with a shy smile – and god what did Kurt have to be shy about?

" _Me?_ I thought… don't you like Cooper?"

Kurt's perfectly arched eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "Cooper? How could I give Cooper a second thought when _you_ are around?"

With those words Kurt closed the gap between them pressing his lips softly against Blaine's own, testing, giving Blaine the chance to pull away if he wanted to. He did not want to – Blaine sighed and pressed forward to kiss him back. It was a short, chase kiss, but Blaine's mind was spinning and his heart was racing when Kurt pulled back.

" _Oh my god_." Blaine breathed.

Kurt smiled, his cheeks rosy and his eyes glittery. "We should go out sometime, you and me. I guess that would be one way to get to spend time with you. I should have thought of that sooner." He teased.

"Yeah, yes. Please. Let's go out. I'd really, really like that."

Kurt's grin grew and he leaned in to kiss Blaine again, longer and with a little more passion this time. Hands holding Blaine's waist as Blaine dropped the t-shirt to hold him back.

"Remind me to thank you brother for 'accidentally' spilling lemonade on me." Kurt whispered leaning to rest his forehead against Blaine's.

"Um…" Blaine licked his lips, tasting Kurt there, "Only if you kiss me again and _not_ mention my brother this time."

"I can do that." Kurt said laughing and surging forward again.

Blaine wouldn't end up having to smother Cooper with a pillow after all because _this_ was turning out to be the best day of Blaine's entire life.


End file.
